Willie Muse
World famous horny sociopath Willie Muse is a writer at College Humor and a recurrent guest on Drawfee. Ever since his first appearance during "Drawfee Nights", Willie has gained the attention of many fans, which has earned him the title of fan favourite and a huge presence in the comments with the hashtag #teamwillie. And I love him. He also looks bomb in makeup. Willie is daddy's daddy, and therefore gma. "He is the sassiest gma", confirms Jacob. Jacob and Willie He is known for having an on-going rivalry with Drawfee's Jacob Andrews. This started after Willie accused Jacob of supposedly being a horrible person and constantly bullying him by knocking drinks and other items off his desk. Speculations of romantic involvement between the two have cropped up in the comment sections of various videos. And I love him. After being defeated by Jacob during "Rivals Battle: Jacob vs. Willie Round 2 " by a difference of 574 to 320, he swore to never come on the show again. However, days later he returned under the alias of Jamie, the head of the British wing of the office, during "Drawfee Nights Designin' Party " only to come clean half way through the episode that he was, in fact, Willie Muse, much to everyone's suprise. Later in the episode he also pretended to be Peg-Leg Pete, a pirate working in an office of landlubbers. And I love him. Controversy Willie has been known for having a dirty mind and talking dirty during the episodes he is in, causing the Drawfee Nights series to be created. He has 3 tattoos of balls, one on top of each other and is an expert on different types of masturbation techniques based on movies such as "Edging" and "The Butterfly Effect." However he does not support masturbation fueled by porn and strongly believes in enjoying porn for the aesthetic value. He watches a lot of porn parodies from which he gets most of his movie knowledge. It has been said that both Drawfee Nights and Willie are banned in China. Willie is also know to cosplay as both Doug Funny and Piglet as part of his accidental cosplays, where he accidentally dresses as a famous character without knowledge of doing so until someone points it out. Other Lore Willie is also well known for being an inhuman, eyeless creature of extreme power. In a drink and drawfee episode Caldwell said "Porfo don't hold a candle to Willie Muse." Pucconici has also recognized Willie's powerful essence, deciding not to absorb it. He also once beat Nathan so thoroughly in a child's board game that it caused the artist to question his own existence. In "Rivals Battle: Jacob vs. Willie - DRAWMBAT", Willie reveals that by looking closely, it is revealed he has no middle fingers, though that is to be expected as he has no real human form. Willie has a fiance who is a rump heavy Sebulba named José. He is the love of Willie's life and a general manger of an Arby's. He is also known to be a bloodbender. Some suppose that Willie is an immortal being that controls all sin and is in fact a pagan. Willie denies this but if we were an immmortal being that controls all sin, wouldn't we? It was also revealed in the Steven Universe Lyrics video that Willie is the son of Nathan and Julia from the future and traveled back in time to present day. Willie is only on the show when he is granting permission to leave the void of unimaginable horror, and only with the express purpose of spreading mischief. Quotes -#teamwillie -#burnjacob -"I'm a little scamp." -"F*ck you Jacob." -"Jacob is racist" -"I'm f**king wholesome you assf**ker -"I love slaying puss" -"My platonic friend Matt" -"God dammit, daddy" - "Famed heterosexual Willie Muse." (it is believed that this is fake, as he is not confirmed a heterosexual or famed) Category:People Category:Guest